bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Smells Like Camp Spirit
"Smells Like Camp Spirit" is the fourth episode in season 1 of Bunk'd. It aired on August 21, 2015. This episode had 2.2 million viewers. Overview Emma and Xander lose the camp spirit stick, which curses the campers with bad luck! Meanwhile, Jorge and Tiffany try to teach Ravi how to swim. Plot The episode starts out with the counselors, Lou, Hazel, and Xander announcing an event. According to camp tradition, the person who ends up with the stick when it’s thrown up in the air gets to be the Spirit Stick Guardian. Emma isn’t even paying attention when the stick gets thrown up but becomes the guardian when the stick lands on her back. Knowing that Xander really wanted the Spirit Stick, Emma decides to give it to him not knowing that another part of the tradition is that if the guardian loses the stick it brings bad luck. “Giving the stick away means you failed as guardian,” Lou says. “Now all of Woodchuck cabin is going to be knee deep in bad luck.” Meanwhile, Ravi tries to get help from Tiffany and Jorge for his swim test coming up Thursday. Tiffany and Jorge had a disagreement about who is the better teacher and who teaches it the best way. Jorge wants Ravi to actually go in the water to swim, but Tiffany wants Ravi to get the information on books and "BARF". Almost immediately, Zuri discovers a huge zit on her nose and Emma gets knocked over by a camper carrying a boogie board. When bad things continue to happen to Emma, Zuri and Lou, they try to get the Spirit Stick back from Xander. But when it goes missing from Xander’s cabin, the bad luck starts to spread throughout the camp. According to legend, the last time the Spirit Stick was lost, back in 1958, poison ivy got into the food and campers “had to eat sandpaper to scratch their insides.” Tired of the bad luck, the five of them went into the woods to find the spirits and apologize to them. In order to get good luck again, each of them must give up one item that one treasures very much. Lou offers in a sacrifice to the gods is a Hungry-Gal TV dinner. Emma gives an old pair of shoes, Zuri her favorite stack of cash and Hazel a doll she made out of Xander’s hair. While his sisters try to find the stick, Ravi frets over preparations for the swim test and injures two campers when he accidentally dives into a canoe instead of the lake to practice saving Jorge. The storylines come together at the lake when Ravi has to overcome his fear of swimming to save the camp from the Spirit Stick curse. At the end of the episode, Emma and Xander are found apologizing to each other. Later Hazel comes in and tries to get hair from Xander to make another hair doll. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen Recurring Cast *Tessa Netting as Hazel Swearengen *Frank as Mrs. Kipling Memorable Quotes International Premieres *August 24, 2015 (Canada) *December 23, 2015 (Israel) *January 28, 2016 (Australia) *February 21, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) *April 3, 2016 (Italy) *April 15, 2016 (Spain) *April 28, 2016 (Germany) *June 22, 2016 (Hungary) *June 29, 2016 (Poland) Trivia *This is another episode mentioning the word "camp" in the title. This is currently the third one after Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka and Camp Rules. *After this episode there was a hiatus in September so Jessie can finish airing. *Ravi passed the swimming test thanks to Tiffany and Jorge's help. *It is revealed that Hazel has a hair doll made of Xander's hair. *Mrs. Kipling was revealed to be the one who lost the Spirit Stick. *Losing the Spirit Stick or giving it away will bring bad luck to the current guardian's cabin. *Zuri got her first pimple on her nose. *Zuri's first Camp Kikiwaka crush was revealed. *This is the first episode where Gladys does not appear. *Xander takes off his shirt for the first time in this episode. *Emma offers to buy Xander season tickets “or a team” to get the spirit stick back from him. *Jorge wears a shirt that says Awesome in this episode. *It is unknown why Tiffany was not cursed since she was part of Woodchuck cabin. *The name of the episode is a reference to Nirvana's song, "Smells Like Teen Spirit." Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Airing in 2015 Category:Airing in August Category:Aired episodes